This application relates generally to a method and apparatus for diffraction light, and more specifically to a diffraction grating useful in various applications, such as optical telecommunications, that require high diffraction efficiency in multiple polarization orientations.
The Internet and data communications are causing an explosion in the global demand for bandwidth. Fiber optic telecommunications systems are currently deploying a relatively new technology called dense wavelength division multiplexing (DWDM) to expand the capacity of new and existing optical fiber systems to help satisfy this demand. In DWDM, multiple wavelengths of light simultaneously transport information through a single optical fiber. Each wavelength operates as an individual channel carrying a stream of data. The carrying capacity of a fiber is multiplied by the number of DWDM channels used. Today, DWDM systems using up to 80 channels are available from multiple manufacturers, with more promised in the future.
Optical wavelength routing functions often use demultiplexing of a light stream into its many individual wavelengths, which are then optically directed along different paths. Subsequently, different wavelength signals may then be multiplexed into a common pathway. Within such routing devices, the optical signals are routed between the common and individual optical pathways by a combination of dispersion and focusing mechanisms. The focusing mechanism forms discrete images of the common pathway in each wavelength of the different optical signals and the dispersion mechanism relatively displaces the images along a focal line by amounts that vary with the signal wavelength.
Both phased arrays and reflective diffraction gratings may be used to perform the dispersing functions. While phased arrays are adequate when the number of channels carrying different wavelength signals is small, reflective diffraction gratings are generally preferable when large numbers of channels are used. However, reflective diffraction gratings tend to exhibit greater polarization sensitivity and since the polarization of optical signals often fluctuates in optical communication systems, this sensitivity may result in large variations in transmission efficiency. Loss of information is possible unless compensating amplification of the signals is used to maintain adequate signal-to-noise ratios. Although polarization sensitivity may generally be mitigated by increasing the grating pitch of the reflective grating, limitations on the desired wavelength dispersion for signals at optical telecommunication wavelengths preclude an increase in grating pitch sufficient to achieve high diffraction efficiency in all polarization directions.
It is thus desirable to provide a diffraction grating that can achieve high diffraction efficiency without significant polarization sensitivity when used at optical telecommunication wavelengths.